Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus for transmitting/receiving data and a system comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, as a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system, which is called an intensive remote supervisory control system or supervisory control and data collection system, functions to supervise and control data. The SCADA system which supervises and control various kinds of remote apparatuses in a centralized manner, may function to notify and supervise data acquired through communication between a server and clients based on collected information.
Typically, the server and clients constituting the SCADA system perform unicast communication by employing a Peer to Peer scheme.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating transmitting/receiving data in a conventional SCADA system.
Referring to FIG. 1, when there are a server 10 and multiple clients 21, 22, . . . , N connected to the server 10, the server 10 transmits the same acquired data to the multiple clients 21, 22, . . . , N sequentially by repeating the transmission as many times as the number of clients. In addition, the server 10 receives transmission complete response signals for the data transmitted to the multiple clients 21, 22, . . . , N. The number of transmission complete response signals is equal to the number of transmissions.
Accordingly, the server 10 needs to repeat transmission/reception of the same data several times, and the clients may unnecessarily receive undesired data.
Thereby, in the case of typical transmission/reception of data, unnecessary operations and load may be produced between the server and clients, and accordingly time and resources may be unnecessarily wasted.